Deathly Strange
by Thornqueen9333
Summary: Death LeStrange is half witch , half demon. The only female demon in existence.On the run from other demons, she hides at Hogwarts . Where she makes her first friend Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

My first story ever, I don'town anything except for the shit I've thought up. Jk Rowling is the best. I plan on this being a very long story, it will take a while as I work very strange and long hours. I plan on getting a laptop next

week which will speed things along. Right now in going to fast for my device to keep upsonits making a lot of spelling error which just pisses me off. Probably won't write anymore until I get a laptop. Doing that Monday or Tuesday.

I'm bigger on the dark side. Some facts will be changed. I don't think Hermione will be muggleborn and will be dark along with Harry. Don't get me wrong, I likeRon and Dumbledore in the book. Reading fanfiction

/has kind of jaded me a bit though, there's a lot of things I think Dumbledore was left unaccounted for. Along with a lot of the adults that were supposed to be protecting him, so there will be some Dumbledore and Ron bashing, along with a lot of  
light

/characters. Sorry, but not really. If you don't like it don't read it. I will be going back and editing and changing things as I go.

I like being alone . It's a strange thing to want to be,I think. From when I can remember, I've not liked people.

My mother died giving birth to me . I would have liked to know her. My father is a demon . I am as well , but I'm just a touch different . There are no female demons.

No one knows why .

Since there are no female demons, in order to procreate demons travel to the human realm. They either seduce or kidnap females to mate with. The females do not survive the birth _ever_. My mother was a witch,not an ordinary pitiful muggle.

This is not unheard of but is a rare occurrence .Demons tend to leave the magical races motherwas more like a demon than human in regards to her hate of muggles,my father would never tell me anything else about her. Whenhe

told me,this it was the closest I've ever seen him come to smiling...Demons aren't meant to care, but I like to think he did a little.

It's more than anyone else I know has heard about their human mother's. Human women are a means to an end, and that is _all._ Demons don't like humans.

It is our job to cause them pain, misery and to seduce them to the dark side.

My father was flummoxed when I came out female. It was unheard of,unprecedented. The demon world was in an uproar. Every demon wanted to know how it was there could be one,why not more?Then they wouldn't have to

take filthyhumans, and the babieswould surely be more powerful with **two** demon parents. Much research was done but to no avail. They never found out what happened and I remain the only female of my kind.

My name is Death. I have no last name. When I go to the mortal realm I will finally learn my mother's name,and use my father knows it.

I know, realms all the time,but not until we are of age, and itall depends on the demon in question. We all have school here until the age of eight. Demons mature and learn very very quickly. By ageeight we are fully

mature. The average Demon stands at around 9 feet tall. I am only eight feet tall, although fully the job you are assigned,you will go into further education in a specific field.

I've never fit in or tried to really.I spent my existence studying,practicing,learning everything I possibly can. I'm top of the classand can outmatch any demon my age and some only focus has been getting strongerand becoming Incrediblypowerful.

It has paid off,and I feel more than ready for what is to come.

My father had always been protective of me,he was approached many times throughout the years by many demons hoping to research and experiment on me. Always he managed to scare or fight them I've grown older the dangers have

ofthe demons onboard with experimenting are leaning towards more drastic measures. Such as kidnapping me from my father, among other more sinister things.

This is why I'm on my way to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. My father wants me to at least grow up in my mother's world if I can't be with him. He only wants me to be came into my room the night before I would get my career assignment.  
/He knew he had to get me out and free.

The only things I have left of him is a little gold key,and my new amulet, and the ring I never take off. The gold key is for Gringotts, a bank in magical London. Father told me the goblins would give me everything I need,and tell me everything

I need to know. The amulet is a bright violet matching my eyes. The chain is long and silver. The stone reaching the top of my ribs has very special properties indeed. As long as I wear it,it will hide my demonaura from anyone.I can keep it

on and still show my aura to those I so choose. If I do take it off I can use my abilities uninhibited, the necklace is kind of overkill because as long as no other Demons are in the immediate vicinity they wouldn't notice another Demons

if they did there's still a good chance theywon't bother to investigate who the signature is coming from. On top of that Icould simply teleport away and they would never know where Iwent. Staying hidden is still saferthan

being on the run. Icould use myabilities if necesssary, the amuletwas simply an added onecan take it,and it protects the mind in all ways.

The downside to wearing the amulet was the limitations in my abilities. Some were unaffected, but I could no longer teleport anywhere .I can no longer use compulsion without suffering, I won't die, nothing can kill a demon,except for other demons.

It could, however,be incredibly painful.

Little does my father know,but I plan to do research on my own while I'm away. One day I hope to see my father again,and when I do, I hope I won't be the only of my kind.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own anything .

Humans are disgusting . Ugh , Death thought to herself as she sat in the train waiting to get to London. So far the mortal realm was very underwhelming to say the least. People bustling about . So intent on their own silly lives , not even noticing a  
/creature of hell standing among them . Observing, judging them.

Death herself was making her way to Diagon alley to pick up everything she needed for school, carefully avoiding all human contact with the filthy mortals around her. Which wasn't too hard. They might not know what she is but they don't want to touchhereither.

They go out of their way to avoid contact but don't know why. She chuckled darkly to herself . Knowing their reactions,if only they felt the full power of her dark aura.

Without her ring on, for some reason humans, and demons alike flocked to her. It really freaked her out the few times she had tested it over the years to see if this strange ability had gone . Yet another weird anomaly about her . Supernatural seduction.  
/Wonderful . Being only eleven she wasn't too keen on dealing with that . So she kept her ring on, crafted for her when she was small, to mask her aura. Therare downside being it made people not want to touch her or be close to her. Resulting  
/in her being ignored by almost everyone due to really very aggravating. Her aura was masked, but her those in her presence would feel fear. The scale of which depending on the person, but they wouldn't know why they were left  
feeling frightened,and the choice between being lusted after,fawned over, and worshippedor ignored ,she'd take ignored any day , no matter how lonely .

She knew she was beautiful, or at least her human form was. Her demon form, well , she doesn't wear that except for in hell or if she's feeling particularly cruel when torturing someone.

Death was slender , she looked about 14 not 11. Her cheekbones were high and accentuated with full sensual lips always kept closed as possible to hide her razorteeth sharpened toa point. Her eyebrows were finely shaped arches,resting atop

her large violet eyes, the rest of her features were small and delicate except for her long graceful fingers and legs. Black hair careened downher back stopping at her thighs, it was layered and curled and waved making her look wild and mystical with  
/her strange coloured eyes.

Death was decked out in her usual gear. Consisting of her big black combat boots coming up to just over her knees, purple silk ripped tights, and a black long sleeved corset dress reaching half way down her thighs . As well as the amulet and ring,which  
she

never removed.

When she arrived to diagon alley she went to gringotts before anything else.

She waltzed in and up to an empty teller.

"How can I be of assistance today ?"

" I will be attending Hogwarts and my father toldme I should request to speak to Griphook." Death replied quietly.

The goblin took her through to a very posh sophisticated office, and went to get Griphook. She took a seat, letting her mind wander while she waited.

A short while a different goblin came in,whom she assumed to be Griphook.

" , I believe someone named Silas has been in contact with you . I am the person he sent regarding your arrangements."

"Very well, I've procured a residence for you in little hangleton . When you are not at school this will be your home . Silas has requested a house elf as well. To keep up your estate, as well as travel you where you need to go. It will arriveas

you are leaving. Anything else you need all you have to do is come see me . Now to see to your funds." Griphook recited

" So, then follow me . We'll get you set up right away with money bag that draws directly from the main vault, so you never have to worry about coming back to refill . This vault is a very large one . Don't worry about overspending. Trust me I don't  
/think you could bankrupt that vault if you tried ."Griphook informed.

"Very well. Thank you."

With that said Griphook hurried off to do as discussed). It was a short time later he returned with her bag , which she tucked neatly in her robes and turned on her way.

As she started to walk away his voice stopped her. "Before you go, one more thing. Silas said you wished to take a blood test, to find out about your blood relatives . Would you like to do that now ?"

She nodded vigorously, then waited as he made a large golden bowl appear from nowhere. He handed her a silver dagger." Just a few drops in the bowl please." She complied , then watched in amazement as the words appeared. **Death LeStrange; daughter of Ophelia Lestrange(DECEASED); granddaughter of Bellatrix LeStrange, grandfather name is unavailable.**

The goblin looked on puzzled, and amazed. Never had he seen such a strange reading . Usually it was only ever demons who only had the mother's name and family come up, her fathers information should have showed up too, but of course he had never heard  
/tell of there being a female demon in all of history so he dismissed this theory quickly. The real puzzler was why the name of her grandfather was unavailable. This concern he did mention to Death. " I know of your grandmother, many do. Her family  
/Isan ancient and dark one. Her husband is Rodolphus, it was said their child was taken when she was 12, and was never seen again. I had assumed when I saw the name Bellatrix LeStrangeit would be his name there too." Griphook informed.

"Maybe hewas never made aware the child was not his, and it was covered up." Replied Death.

She took her leave then. Mind churning over all the new information. She knew she had to findher grandmother and meet her, learn about her mother and family. Hopefully she would be able to unearth the new mystery ofwho her mother's father reallywas.

"Death LeStrange" she mused then she heard acrack and looked down to find a house elf looking at her .

The elf curtsied "Mistress." She greeted. Deathknew that house elves were looked down upon by the wizarding race, but she didn't care. She wouldn't become friends with the creature butA house elf could be a valuable ally. "Nice to meet you , my  
name is Death I'msure you already know everything else the goblins told you , I really would like to be off,would you mind coming

with me to do myschool shopping? " Mistress Death, my names is Vixxy, and I bes so honoured to serve you ."


	3. Chapter 3

,Don't own anything .

Death made her purchases rather quickly after leaving the bank , still rattled from uncovering her mother's identity. The only thing left was her wand .

She crept into the dusty old shop , suppressing a sneer. A wizard who can't even be bothered todo a simple cleaning spell, and here she had thought muggles were the only disgusting creatures. Okay well not only,just the most vile . She kept

an open mind with wizards, only because she partly was one .This view is not shared by all demons. Most Just hate _all_ humans on principle alone.

A frail looking old man with a wild shine in his eyes came forth from behind the counter just then.

"Ahh what do we have here? A very unusual individual,that is assured, well which is your wand arm?"

She was Intrigued by thisman who obviously was a little around the held her right arm out, while a measuring tape flew and spun .Measuring areas she wasn't sure why he needed, but she shrugged and waited while the man bustled about  
inthe back grabbing wands. After making a few things break, the mans hair catch on fire, and the roof to disappear , they finally found the right wand. It was gorgeous Purple Heart wood, with a thestral hair as a core , she got a wand servicingkit  
,and was on her way.

She had a room reserved atthe leaky cauldron, as soon as she got in she composed her letter to Bellatrix right away. She hadn't given too much away in the letter justthat she had found out they were family while at gringotts,and was hoping  
to meet her,as the only remaining relatives of her mother's. She thought that ought to interest her enoughto reply back.

She attached the notes to her new black handsome owl's special harness she had bought him. It kept him safe from interference and light spell damage , as well as some featherlight charms. Nothing but the best for a demon. She looked into his glitteringeyes,  
one green, one black, and pet him gently. All the while speaking to him in a soothing tone " hello there, do you mind if I call you onyx ?" At the birds happy chirp she continued " alright Onyx, I've set up everything in the cornerfor you. I  
need you to deliver this note to Bellatrix LeStrange. Can you find her?" Onyx gave an indignant hoot, ruffled his feathers, nibbled her ear affectionately and flew off.

It had been a really long day.

She put all her purchases in her new magically enhanced trunk , and went to bed. That really had been an amazing buy, inside it had a 30 feet by 30 feet room(more expansion available when needed) it was keyed to just her,

no one else could get in, and it was shielded ,no one could scan it. In other words it was a magical safe place. If I wanted to , I could probably smuggle lord Voldemort into Hogwarts in my trunk. She though smugly with a vicious turn in her  
had over heard a few wizards whispering his name in diagon alley that day. Talking about him and the boy who lived, whomever that was . It sounded to her like this lord Voldemort was an interesting character. She loved gore, pain,violence,death, and  
she sensed a kindred spirit.


	4. Chapter 4

The day had finally come. She was going to Hogwarts. She had spent the last week at the leaky cauldron, reading all her new books ( she had bought all the ones on her list and at least two in every different subject she could find . The result being her  
/owning asmall library in her trunk. She didn't want to feel at a disadvantage like she knew most kids , who grew up outside the wizarding world did. She was plenty powerful, and had lots of demon tricks up her sleeve, but magically she was onthe  
/same level as everyone else . She had never had a chance to learn about magic before, well not this kind of magic.

Despite being a kickass demon, she was still nervous. She knew she was going to be avoided like the plague once again. Even though she was used to it. Used to being alone . It still hurt, as much as she hated to admit hurt to be feared by everyone.

She pulled on her combat boots, and her standard outfit, with the exception of her new school robe( she didn't want all of muggle London to think she was a freak). She had gotten the standard black robes like the list said but hers were silk and charmed,the  
/list never said what material it had to be _just the colour,_ she thought with _a_ smirk _._

With a sigh she drove her trolley towards platforms 9 and 10 .

Death stood watching for ten minutes before she saw what was clearly a wizarding family coming her way. She watched them approach with trepidation. There were so many red heads She didn't bother to count, they were loud and obnoxious, at least she learned  
/how to get on the platform. She quickly strode on, ignoring everything, and everyone until she found an empty compartment. Death settled in with potions year 7(she got every school book for **every** year)Better to get a leg up ,She  
/intends to spend every day learning everything she can, while she can. After rereading that book for the third time ,and not wishing to reread anymore of her books. She put her things away,and staredout the window in silence. Waiting for thetrain  
to finish boarding . These were the times when she really wished sleep was an option for demons.

All of a sudden there was a knock on her compartment. Startled , she opened it to find a nervous thin boy with black hair and bright emerald green eyes.

"Do you mind if I join you ?" He enquired politely. Shocked , she nodded and stepped aside . "Umm I'm Harry, Harry Potter, and you are?" He stuck out his hand , and she wasflabbergasted. Deathtook his hand , confused as hellas to why he's  
notrunning in the other direction. "I'm Death LeStrange, nice to meet you Harry."

For what felt like the first time in her life Death smiled, still careful not to show her teeth. He didn't even look slightly bothered by her shields! She didn't know what to think . They talked for a while , she learned he was the apparent boy who  
/lived, he just found out himself. So she talked to him about what had been bothering her about that situation since she'dheard of it. "First off why did this man target your family himself ? He had plenty of followers that would havewillingly  
done hisbidding , why were the potters important enough to warrant a house callfrom the famous aforementioned dark lord himself?Secondly , the goblins are in charge of wizarding orphans, and Harry even though you were young you had still had  
knowledgeof the wizarding world, they would have put you with a wizarding family regardless of if your blood relatives were _muggles."_ She practically spit the word. " No Harry, something about this doesn't feel right at all , I think  
someone'strying to manipulate you , how or why I don't know but watch your back , I'll watch out for you too. I promise . That is no small thing coming from me." He felt the truth and the weight of her words .


	5. Chapter 5

The door was harshly thrown open by theyoungest of theabrasive red heads from the platform. He stood there mouth gaping like a fish,ready to speak. One look at Death, and he quickly rethought his selection of compartments. With

a look of utter terror thrown at Death, and not a second glance at Harry he turned tail and ran for it. Harry got up and shut the compartment, before looking at Death with an astonished look on his face. She couldn't help it. She started laughing  
. She

was used to this , very used to it. If she was going to be Harry's friend there were some things she'd have to warn him about, but not before making sure he can't tell anyone else her secrets. She might be excited for her first friend but she wasn't  
/was looking at her like she had three heads, which only succeeded in making her laugh harder.

When she finally managed to calm down she spoke " Harry , I'm sorry, I know you're puzzled. I'd like to be able to explain, but in order to do so I'm going to have to enact a blood contract. I'll explain everything prior. I promise. Understand this  
/is the only way I can truly be honest with you, my life is a complicated and dangerous one. I wouldn't blame you in the slightest for wanting to walk away, but I really truly do want to be your friend. I wouldn't like having to keep things from you."  
/Harry looked offended, and slightly curious. " Death, we haven't known each other long , but you're my first friend .My relatives were muggles who thought I was a freak, and treated me as such. I certainly won't ever do anything that will hurt you  
/, and I promise to keep all your secrets, no matter what. I want us to be able to trust each other, so tell me about this blood contract, we'll get that over with , and then you can go on and tell me all about whatever the hell just happened with  
/that spineless twit."Harry responded levelly.

Death snapped her fingers and a contract appeared floating in the air between them, a strange quill along with it. " This is a very simple contract. It states you will not discuss any information that may be harmful to myself if exposed. Your

toungue would simply seize up if you were to say anything I deemed a goes for myself, that is why I will also be signing , fair is fair. I won't expect you to keep my secrets if I won't keep yours. In signing this contract I've added a

specialclause that will protect your mind from legimens, as anyone digging around in your head could easily get information from me . The strongest legimens in the world would be able to do nothing. This part is actually beneficial to you."

She finished ,signed her name to the parchment , and passed it over.

He signed it , but questioned " what's a legimens?" "Legimency is an advancedtype of magic that enables one to read the minds of others, enter their minds so to speak. It's quite rude really." She explained. " Okay so now

onto the crazy stuff. I am a demon. Yes we are real. I'm only half . My mother was a witch, she died when I was born, which is normal, I however am not. There are no other females of my species. The reason is uncertain. I will not be safe until I  
/can figure out how to create others like me. Many demons think I am somehow the answer. Some are willing to go to extremes such as trying to kidnap me and run experiments on me , or to try to _breed_ me. I have no interest. Nor did my father  
/. So he helped me run. He got me into Hogwarts under my mother's last understand I am already a very powerful demon but I am still new to this world. I was raised in the demon realm. It is not a kind place, nor is it a place any human would

want to willingly go. I can be cruel, and I'm not good. I am evil, very much so and I wouldn't change it. I do have some abilities that would likely blow your necklace I'm wearing is meant to block people from knowing I'm a demon, unless

I want them to." She let her shield down for him since he now knew,and to prove it. "My ring is the reason that boy was creates fear in those in my presence , when I don't wear it though people act weird . It's like I have supernatural charisma  
or something . Really freaky, so I wear the ring. Being feared and ignored is why I was shocked by you , you appear to be unaffected by my presence.I have all kinds of other abilities I'm sure you'll learn in time but I can completely  
control fire, I can shape shift if I want, but this is my natural human form and I like it. Demon magic is different in that what we want can just happen. I am an immortal, when I want to stop aging I will, but if I wanted to make myself look twenty  
five right now I could so it's kind of redundant." She finally finished her tale exasperatedly, leaving Harry in awe.


End file.
